


Maybe I'm Just Kinda Bored(It Is What It Is)

by mystic_believexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Niall, Beta Paul, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, But they aren't mated yet, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry is in love with Louis, In this universe Alphas are top dogs, Jealous Harry, Just give it a read please, Louis loves Harry too, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of alcohol/being drunk, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, On the side - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Look, don’t worry, yeah? We’re not doing anything bad. Just gonna go have a couple of drinks is all. We’ll be back before Liam or Harry even notice we’re missing!”</i><br/>Zayn gave him a look of utter disbelief.  </p><p>In hindsight, sneaking out of the hotel to go clubbing just a few days before his heat hadn’t been Louis’ <i>smartest</i> idea.<br/>Cue possessive Harry and a whole lot of unexpected shenanigans that end with Louis getting exactly what he wants from the Alpha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Just Kinda Bored(It Is What It Is)

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer and did some quick editing. I liked the Larry sex scene in this so I thought I'd post it for those who like the A/B/O universe. Hope you enjoy :) xx

“Louis?”

He ignored the hissed whisper, keeping his eyes on Paul who was talking to one of their bodyguards.

“Lou! Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“ _All_ my ideas are good, Zayn”, Louis replied, eyes still tracking Paul, “We just need Niall to distract Paul for a minute and then we’ll run for the front door”.

He checked his phone again, wondering what was taking Niall so long. He expected fast results from the blonde after the amount of crisps he’d had to smuggle in to bribe him. 

“But Louis”, Zayn whined next to him, “Liam told us not to…”

“Do I look like I’m Liam’s puppet?” Louis snapped back before sighing as he saw Zayn bite his lip. 

Louis knew Zayn hated it when Louis was annoyed at either of the Alphas, especially Liam. He assumed that had something to do with the fact that Liam and Zayn were now officially mated. The silver scar on the tanned man’s neck served as a reminder of that, the equivalent of a wedding ring. Louis, on the other hand, wasn’t yet ready to settle down. Sure, him and Harry helped each other out during heats and ruts but he knew neither of them were ready to bond just yet.

“Sorry”, he murmured to Zayn, “I didn’t mean to like, insult Liam or anything. He’s…a good Alpha”.

“The best”, Zayn immediately agreed, a lovesick smile appearing on his face. Louis rolled his eyes.

Sometimes, he wondered how he hadn’t been kicked out of the pack yet. Louis had never been great with Omega etiquette and being in a band with two Alphas hadn’t changed that fact one bit. In fact, if anything, he was more reckless now since he knew Liam and Harry would never let him get hurt.

 

It’s not that he had a problem with being an Omega. Most of the time it was great- having everyone in the room give him their attention whenever he wanted, being able to get Harry and Liam to do things for him when he was too lazy to do it himself, the feeling of safety that came with being around Alphas he trusted. Yeah, he loved it most of the time but then there were the times when they were on tour and Harry and Liam’s Alpha instincts went into overdrive. They were just so overprotective, especially Harry! 

Sometimes, Louis wanted to be treated as a nineteen year old boy and not a baby. He wanted to be treated as a person and not a greatly treasured possession that could break if handled in the wrong way. He wasn’t fucking delicate! Okay…so it wasn’t actually that bad but he _was_ known for his flair for the dramatics! 

Louis turned to face the wide-eyed Zayn, who was now biting his nails. 

“Look, don’t worry, yeah? We’re not doing anything bad. Just gonna go have a couple of drinks is all. We’ll be back before Liam or Harry even notice we’re missing!”

Zayn gave him a look of utter disbelief. 

“Harry hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you since the moment you two met”, he pointed out, “And you’re a week away from your heat, Lou. Do you really think he’s not going to notice and go out of his mind with worry?”

Louis glared at him. He hated how levelheaded and _sensible_ Zayn was sometimes! Like right now, when all Louis wanted was to get wasted and Zayn was trying to make him feel guilty about it!

“Harry and I have an understanding”, he said, shifting his eyes away before Zayn read the clear lie in them. “Besides, like you said- I only have a week before my heat starts. This could be my last chance to go out for ages!”

Harry was the Alpha that always took care of Louis during his heats, ever since they had first become a pack. Funnily enough though, Harry was possessive of him in a way that not even Liam was towards Zayn. It wasn’t an Alpha thing, as Niall often told Louis when he brought it up. It was a ‘Harry and Louis’ thing. 

Despite his calm and sweet temperance, Harry had nearly broken Liam’s arm once, when the poor lad had accidentally caught a sniff of Louis in heat. Liam had apologised and immediately left the vicinity, not returning until Paul gave him the all-clear. Technically, Harry had no _official_ claim on Louis since they weren’t mated but it was clear to everyone around them that Harry was Louis’ and Louis was Harry’s. They were soulmates or some such shit, according to Niall. What did he know anyway?

But back to the point. As Harry wasn’t officially his Alpha, Louis should not be feeling guilty for sneaking out without telling him but his traitorous mind hadn’t gotten that message yet. He decided to blame it on the fact that as they were all a pack, he was supposed to notify one of the pack Alphas first before leaving the hotel. A rule Louis constantly broke with little regret and, occasionally, got punished for.

“You know how Harry gets”, Louis mumbled now, huffing out a sigh. He loved Harry being possessive but he pretended it irked him just out of principle! 

Whenever Louis’ heat was over, Harry point blank refused to let Louis go out until his extra strong scent had completely dissipated, which took around two and a half weeks. After experiencing three heats with him in the last nine months, Louis had come to accept this as the norm. It was the one thing that no amount of cajoling could cause Harry to budge from and, as Harry was hardly ever strict, Louis felt it was only fair to oblige his request in this matter.

“Stop being so nervous, Zayn!” Louis snapped now, checking his phone again, “I can feel it through the pack bond, which means Harry and Liam can too”.

“Sorry”, Zayn immediately said, absentmindedly running a finger over the small scar on his wrist that marked him as part of the pack. His other hand rubbed at the mark on his neck that announced to the world he had an Alpha. He forced himself to calm down, knowing that Louis would never forgive him if Liam sensed Zayn’s worry and put a stop to their escapade before it had even begun. 

After a second’s hesitation he added, “You know they can find us through the pack bond if they wanted, right?”

“I’m well aware, Zayn”.

“So what’s the plan if one of them shows up at the club?”

Louis chuckled, feeling both excitement and anticipation at the thought. 

“Then we’d better hope it’s Harry who can be reasoned with or we’re both going to have a sore arse tomorrow”.

“Fucking brilliant”, Zayn muttered as he watched Paul get a call from Niall, stating there was an emergency.

“Come on!” Louis hissed, running through the front doors and out of the hotel. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, deliberated, but then he sighed. It’s not like he could let Louis get in trouble by himself. Why was Zayn such a damn good person?

He followed his troublesome bandmate and prayed to any deity that would listen to protect his arse. Literally. 

____________________________________________

 

They got free drinks but that was almost always a given whenever he went clubbing with Louis. Just one bat of the brunette’s eyelashes and some poor, unsuspecting Alpha or Beta would have fallen into Louis’ clutches, buying him drink after drink in the hopes they could get into his pants.

Before his first heat with the pack had happened, Louis had occasionally let some of these hopefuls show him a good time but, ever since his first heat with Harry, Louis’ manner had changed. Not that he would ever admit it but Zayn could see in the way that Louis flirted, he wasn’t looking to pull. He’d once told Zayn no one managed to satisfy him quite like Harry did, as evident by the fact his heats (normally four days long for Omegas) usually stopped after two. It was obvious Harry felt the same way about Louis since the Alpha looked at him as if he held the answers to everything in the universe. 

Zayn wasn’t _jealous_ but he was in awe of the relationship they shared. Liam never let him get away with half the shit Louis managed to charm his way out of! Harry might have been the Alpha but the blue-eyed Omega clearly held just as much power.

Louis was currently chatting to a Beta who had ordered him a martini because Louis was stylish(and picky) like that. Zayn watched him as he smiled up at the besotted Beta without ever actually touching him. Despite the fact that Louis wasn’t mated to Harry, they both still had certain restrictions imposed by each other. For example, Harry would lose his shit if Louis ever willingly let another guy touch him while Louis was the same way if any other Omega so much as approached Harry. The Beta who Louis was chatting up had no idea about all this though and honestly thought he had a chance with the snarky Omega. Zayn almost felt sorry for the guy. Unless he had dimples, green eyes and curly hair, Louis just wasn’t interested!

It didn’t take much longer before Louis shook his head, said something to the now crestfallen-looking Beta and walked back over to Zayn, passing him a drink.

“Not your type?” Zayn smirked, knowing Louis only wanted one person in his bed, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Louis Tomlinson was the definition of ‘stubborn’.

“He was too dull”, Louis shrugged offhandedly, “Told me the most _boring_ jokes I’ve ever had the misfortune of hearing! It’s a miracle I stayed long enough to thank him for the drinks”.

“You know who else tells bad jokes?” Zayn casually stated, hiding his smirk, “Harry”.

Louis blushed, staring into the depths of his glass. Zayn wouldn’t have caught his next words if he hadn’t been listening out for them.

“His aren’t so bad. Kinda adorable really”.

“Aww. Look at you, defending your Alpha”, Zayn cooed, earning a glare and a smack on the arm for his trouble. 

“Not my Alpha”, Louis muttered but he had a fond smile on his face. Zayn rolled his eyes, sighing. He was too worried to have a good time. He wished he hadn’t let Louis talk him into this.

“Drink up”, Louis said, nudging him, “And at least pretend like you aren’t terrified of Liam or Harry bursting through those doors at any moment”.

Zayn huffed but took a sip of his drink. “My arse is being put on the line for this”, he muttered, thinking of the last time Liam had punished him. Sure, he had the best orgasm of his life after but he hadn’t been able to sit properly for three days! 

“Then we better make every second count!” Louis grinned and Zayn knew what he was going to say before he said it. “Dance with me!”

Zayn groaned but Louis already had a hold of one of his hands and was dragging him towards the crowded dance floor. He rolled his eyes again but allowed Louis to grind against him, placing his hands on his shoulder. 

In a matter of minutes, Zayn felt his own limbs loosen up, the music rushing through him and he saw Louis grin.

“Having fun now?” he shouted at him over the music and Zayn nodded, laughing. They danced for what felt like hours but in reality, was probably much shorter.

At some point, Louis left to get himself another drink and a female Beta sidled up to Zayn, batting her eyelashes at him. He smirked at her attempts to gain his attention, tilting his neck to point out his bond mark. She pointedly ignored it(clearly being one of those Betas who hadn’t bothered learning about Alpha-Omega relationships) and moved closer, starting to grind against him. He shrugged. It hardly mattered. No amount of alcohol was going to make Zayn grow a sudden interest in the opposite sex. She seemed to realise this too for, after about ten minutes of grinding against him and not getting any kind of reaction, she huffed and walked off. Another Beta started walking towards him but this time, he rubbed his bond mark, making it perfectly clear he was taken and not interested. He moved through the throngs of people, searching for Louis. 

The sight that met him made him pause. Louis was on a corner of the dance floor, shimmying his hips to the music. A man was dancing with him, hands on his waist in a far too intimate fashion.

Zayn sighed, realising the fact that Louis was letting this guy touch him meant he was undoubtedly too drunk to think.

“Lou, we should go…” Zayn began, making his way towards his friend but then he caught a sniff of the man and stopped in his tracks. He was an Alpha and, judging by his scent, he was minutes away from his rut. “Fuck!”

Now he understood why Louis was leaning so close to him, his eyes slightly glazed over. 

Zayn didn’t dare walk any closer, knowing that, like Louis, he too would be affected by the Alpha’s powerful scent. The only reason he was able to walk away now was because he was mated and no other Alpha affected him the way Liam’s scent did.

Zayn glanced around the room, instead, noticing that many of the Betas had backed away from the Alpha. Betas were put off by the same scent that Omegas were drawn to. Genetics was really something else!

“Louis?” Zayn tried calling out again but he knew the older lad was too close to the alpha, too near his scent, to pay attention to much else. So he did the only thing he could think of. He called Paul, biting his lip as he saw the fifteen missed calls he’d received while dancing. What worried him even more was that only two were from Paul, five from Harry and the remaining ones from Liam.

It was official. Zayn’s arse was going to pay for this.

“Zayn” Paul’s voice was annoyed on the other side and Zayn winced. “We’re on our way. Harry sensed you guys through the pack bond. Please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid”.

“Um, no. We’re just at a club but we’ve…uh, maybe, kind of got a _slight_ problem?”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Paul’s voice was immediately concerned. 

“No, it’s not me. It’s Louis. There’s this other Alpha and he’s…”

He was cut off by a growl, Paul’s voice trying to calm someone down and then a different voice was on the phone.

“Zayn”, Harry breathed heavily, “Is he okay?”

Shit! Of course he should have expected Harry to be there. How else could Paul find them?

“Y..yeah. He’s fine. Honestly. Could you put Paul back on…?”

“Tell me the truth, Zayn”, Harry was using his Alpha tone, which was a rarity in itself and Zayn sighed. He was too tired to try and fight the command right now. Besides, Harry was the best bet for saving Louis from this dangerous situation they had unwittingly ended up in.

“We were just dancing but we got separated and now he’s with this Alpha…” Harry gave a low growl, “…who smells like he’s nearing his rut”.

There was absolute silence for a second and then he heard the sound of someone whining and Paul shouting, “You can’t just kick the driver out, Harry! He was going as fast as the speed limit allows”.

Harry snapped something at Paul and Zayn held his breath, keeping his eyes on Louis and the Alpha, who were still swaying to the music.  
When Paul’s voice came back on the line, he sounded tired.

“We’ll be there soon. Harry’s driving so three minutes tops. Just keep an eye on them, okay? And don’t get too near. The scent…”

“I know. Got it”, Zayn replied before hanging up and trying to ignore the panic that welled up inside him as he kept an eye on his friend from the safety of the bar. 

The dancing pair were getting closer and closer to each other. The Alpha had leant down now and was whispering something in Louis’ ear. One of his hands were steadily creeping closer to Louis’ arse and Zayn could do nothing but growl softly under his breath and pray Louis somehow came to his senses. 

Then, almost as if sensing his thoughts, Louis’ head snapped up. It took Zayn a moment to realise his eyes were fastened on the door through which two figures had just entered. Zayn breathed a sigh of relief as Harry stalked up to where Louis and the Alpha stood.

Paul came over to Zayn to make sure he was okay.

“Lou”, Harry said it with a small growl and Zayn watched as Louis pushed the other, annoyed Alpha away and threw himself into Harry’s arms. “Shh. I’ve got you”, Harry murmured to him before turning to glare at the other man.

“Stay away from him!” Harry hissed and it still amazed Zayn how Harry, who was normally so calm and sweet, turned into this powerful being whenever he was protecting Louis, his inner Alpha coming to the fore.

“How did…how’d Louis manage to..?” Zayn asked but Paul seemed to understand his question.

“He spends his heats with Harry”, Paul explained, “They’re pretty much claimed as each other’s even though they haven’t officially mated yet. Harry’s scent is much stronger to Louis’ Omega than any others. Even other Alphas in rut don’t hold a candle to it”.

Zayn looked up to see the two Alphas growling at each other as Louis continued to cling to Harry, his face buried against Harry’s neck, seeking the familiar and comforting scent. 

“Better stop this before there’s an actual fight”, Paul said, stepping towards them. He held up a hand between the two Alphas before reminding them firmly, “It’s an Omega’s choice who he goes home with”.

“Harry”, Louis immediately answered. The other Alpha clearly wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer though, as he reached out for Louis again with a growl of command. Zayn wasn’t entirely certain what happened next but a moment later, Louis was cradling Harry’s bruised knuckles and the other Alpha was on the floor, holding onto his bleeding nose. 

“And that’s our cue to leave!” Paul announced, grasping Harry’s shoulder firmly and pushing him out, effectively ending his thirst for blood. Louis was tucked under Harry’s arm, looking a lot more sober than he had a few minutes ago and Zayn…well, he had never been more thankful to leave a club! 

 

____________________________________________

 

Louis was relaxed on the ride back, cradled in Harry’s arms as the Alpha nuzzled against him.  
It was always like this with Harry. Whenever Louis broke a rule or did something stupid (which was a lot of the time!), Harry would just hold him and make him feel safe. He had gotten punished before, of course, but only if Harry’s Alpha form took over and Louis tried his best not to push Harry to that limit. 

Tonight had been pretty close but, for the moment at least, Harry’s Alpha was content with nuzzling against Louis and marking him with his own scent, letting the smaller boy inspect his sore knuckles.

“You really shouldn’t get into fights like that”, Louis stated as if he hadn’t been the reason for it before softly rubbing his fingers over the bruised skin of Harry’s hand. 

“He was trying to force you…” Harry began only to be cut of by Louis.

“I’ve managed to get away from horny Alphas before. This morning, if I remember correctly?” he chuckled.

“Mine”, Harry growled softly, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s jaw and Louis smiled up at him, tangling his hands in Harry’s hair so they could join their mouths together.

Louis only pulled away when he heard Zayn whimper. The other lad was looking down at his phone, wincing.

“What’s wrong, Z?” Louis asked, frowning. He missed whatever Zayn said because Harry was now sucking love bites on his neck. Possessive. Extremely so. He had to bite back his grin as the familiar warmth ran through his body, letting him know he was getting closer to his heat. No wonder Harry couldn’t keep his hands off him! 

“Sorry, what?” Louis asked, pushing Harry away slightly only to pull him back closer when the Alpha whined in protest. It was hard to resist those wide, green eyes, okay?

“I said, Liam’s going to murder me!” Zayn groaned, “Like, actually. I might not be alive tomorrow. Tell my mother I love her”.

“How mad is he, Haz?” Louis asked, turning to the curly-haired Alpha.

“Mad”, Harry murmured and Zayn knew he was only half paying attention as his eyes were still locked firmly on Louis’ face, checking to make sure he wasn’t hurt while simultaneously touching every bit of exposed skin on the lad’s body.

“I told you, Harry. I’m fine!” Louis said, noticing the same thing. “Seriously, though. How angry is Liam?”

Harry sighed, wrapping his hands around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer.  
“He’s not too happy. Neither of you answered your phones. He thinks you were ignoring him”.

Zayn fell back in his seat with a groan. 

“We were”, Louis stated, unhelpfully. “Didn’t want any Alphas crashing the party”.

Zayn glanced over to see Harry snap playfully at Louis’ neck and Louis giggled as he said, “But I still love you, Haz!”

“You better”, Harry grumbled but there was a fond smile on his face. God. It was almost pathetic to witness how gone for Louis this man was but Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t find it endearing. Still. At the moment, he had more pressing issues to worry about.

“Do none of you care?” Zayn whined, “I am going to _die_!”

“Don’t me so dramatic, Z”, Harry stated. 

Zayn’s mouth dropped open at the irony of the statement considering the boy Harry had cradled in his lap was the most dramatic person he had ever met!  
Before he could comment on it though, Harry continued with, “Besides, a punishment’s no more than what you both deserve for running off like that”.

“Oh please! Don’t go all macho Alpha on us, Harry”, Louis shot back, “We may be Omegas but we have just as much right as you to go clubbing”.

“It’s not about being Omegas”, Harry replied but his hands tightened considerably around Louis as if he were scared the boy would move away, “It’s the fact that running off like that, without alerting me or Liam or even Paul is just downright reckless! You know how dangerous it is to go out alone without bodyguards, Lou. What if something had happened to you? What if that Alpha’s rut had triggered your heat and you had let him have you? Allowed him to touch your body? What the fuck could I have done then?”

Harry’s voice had gotten deeper with every word until it was pure Alpha and Zayn saw Louis’ eyes widen.

“Hazza, babe”, Louis murmured and Zayn could tell this wasn’t just Louis. It was his inner Omega, trying to calm down the distraught Alpha. It was pretty much the only time Louis acted submissive in any way. “I would never have let that guy touch me! Even if I’d gone into heat!”  
That was an empty promise. In heat, an Omega was almost always a slave to their desire. 

Realising Harry wouldn’t believe that, Louis hastily added, “I chose you, Haz. Not that other guy. And when we snuck out tonight, I honestly just wanted a bit of fun…”

“You think it’s fun when I’m going out of my mind with worry, Lou? Is that entertaining for you?” Harry growled back but he nuzzled his nose against Louis’ hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead because he could never stay angry with the Omega for long. Three minutes was his highest record and that was only because he’d stalked away and locked himself in a room, away from Louis!

“I’m sorry”, Zayn’s mouth fell open as he heard Louis’ words. The lad hardly ever apologised, even when he was at fault.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry, love. I’m sorry”.

“Liam will still want to see you both punished and I can’t say I entirely disagree with him”, Harry muttered even as he leant down to kiss Louis’ mouth gently.

Louis pouted and blinked up at Harry and Zayn could almost _hear_ Harry’s mind changing as the Omega clutched against him, whining softly. God, Louis was good! He had Harry wrapped around his little finger and they both knew it.

Harry sighed, letting out a whimper of pleasure when Louis lightly pulled a lock of his curly hair. 

“Fine. I’ll find a way to talk Liam out of it”, Harry finally murmured and got a kiss from Louis in return that made him smile, dimples coming out.

“See, Zaynie? Nothing to worry about!” Louis chirped, once again in high spirits as he cuddled with his Alpha, who wore an adoring smile on his face. Zayn only shook his head and closed his eyes, praying Liam wouldn’t be too angry. 

____________________________________________

 

Liam was _furious_ , to put it mildly. Zayn barely managed to step into the room before Liam’s arms came around him, yanking him none too gently against his solid chest. Despite knowing he was in trouble, Zayn couldn’t stop himself from relaxing around the familiar scent of his mate.  
He wondered if Liam was too angry to give him a kiss and, almost as if reading his mind (Liam knew Zayn that well), the Alpha tilted his head down and brushed his lips against Zayn’s. It only lasted a few seconds but it made the knot in his stomach loosen slightly.

“What the fuck were you thinking running off like that?” Liam then hissed into his ear and Zayn gulped, resigning himself to whatever punishment his Alpha deemed fit. 

“Don’t blame Zayn, Li. It was all this hooligan’s idea”, Harry stated, bringing a repentant looking Louis along. Repentant his arse! Zayn knew the Omega was just playing it up for Liam’s sake.

“How many times do we have to go over this, Tommo?” Liam growled out, his arms tightening around Zayn, “You’re putting yourself in danger _and_ dragging my Omega along with you!”.  
Louis’ bottom lip trembled and he blinked up at Liam, looking for all the world as if he were an innocent toddler.

The act was enough for Harry to coo and wrap the Omega in a comforting embrace. Zayn disguised his laugh as a cough. Liam though, still looked angry. He took the safety of Omegas in the pack _very_ seriously.

“All you had to do was send me a text or Paul or Harry. If you want to fucking rebel against authority, find a way to do it that doesn’t involve putting yourself in dangerous situations!” he snapped.

“It wasn’t a dangerous situation!” Louis dropped his scared Omega act, the usual fire of defiance entering his eyes. Harry growled in appreciation, holding the lad closer to him.

“We were just dancing and drinking! Or is that against the law now?” Louis’ eyes were flashing. It never failed to impress Zayn how Louis could keep his own with Alphas and Liam, who just moments before had been filled with rage, now looked slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

“Is that true? Nothing dangerous happened?” Liam asked, glancing down at Zayn before seeming to realise that he would undoubtedly support his friend. “Harry?”

Zayn managed to refrain his snort at the person Liam chose to trust. When it came to Louis, Harry would say anything to get his Omega out of trouble.

“Yup”, Harry replied, nodding but his grip on Louis tightened slightly, “That’s all. Nothing else”.  
He paused when Louis tugged on his arm, leaning down so Louis could whisper something in his ear. When he stood back up, his cheeks were flushed red.  
“I..uh…we’ve actually got to go, Li. Louis’…uh, he’s tired from all the dancing and…yeah. Bye!”  
“Goodnight, Zaynie!” Louis called over his shoulder.

Liam blinked in confusion as Harry and Louis rushed out of the room in tandem. They heard the sound of someone tripping in the corridor and then Harry cursing as Louis laughed before the door to their room slammed shut.

“Am I missing something?” Liam wondered out loud, turning to Zayn who grinned. 

“Hopefully, you were missing me”, he answered, cheekily, smiling when Liam let out a genuine laugh, eyes crinkling.

“Always, love. Please don’t make me worry like that again”, Liam said before pulling Zayn closer and running a hand through his silky hair. Zayn sighed, placing his hands on the man’s toned chest and tipping his head up for a kiss, that the Alpha immediately granted. Liam’s lips were warm against his and surprisingly gentle, coaxing Zayn to relax further into his touch. The familiar spark of desire that came with touching his mate, shot through Zayn, causing him to let out a soft moan. Liam kissed him harder, running his tongue over the soft flesh of Zayn’s lips until the Omega granted him access. 

“You know”, Zayn said when they finally pulled back for air, “I had to sit through Harry and Louis getting all lovey-dovey in the car on the way here”.

“Hmm. Did you?” Liam breathed, tongue licking over his own lips as he stared down at Zayn. How had he gotten lucky enough to call this boy his mate?

“Mhm”, Zayn nodded before smirking and glancing up at Liam through his eyelashes, “I bet they’re having hot, kinky sex right this second”.

“Oh dear”, Liam murmured, hands coming to rest against Zayn’s waist as he began walking them towards the large bed. “I’ll have to get that mental image out of your head then, won’t I?”

Zayn nodded again, biting his bottom lip and relishing in the way that simple action made Liam’s breath hitch.  
“And just how do you propose we do that?” he asked, innocently.

Liam smirked, pushing him down on the bed gently before straddling him.  
“I’m sure we can think of something”, the Alpha whispered before claiming Zayn’s mouth again and driving all other thoughts from his mind.

 

____________________________________________

 

When Louis had whispered in Harry’s ear that if he got them away from Liam’s questioning, he could do anything he wanted to Louis, _this_ wasn’t what he had expected.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis asked, staring apprehensively at the Alpha who was testing the temperature of the bath he’d just drawn up. 

“Making sure it’s warm enough”, Harry replied, apparently not seeing a problem with it.

“ _This_ is what you want to do? Take a bath with me?” Louis tried(and failed) to not sound annoyed. 

“No”, Harry shook his head, giving Louis a dimpled grin, “I’m not taking a bath. I’m giving _you_ a bath. Do you want strawberry or orange scented bubbles?”

“I…what?” Louis was as close as he ever came to becoming speechless.

“Strawberry it is then!” Harry decided, pouring a generous amount into the bathwater. “Okay, in you get”.

He glanced at Louis to see he hadn’t even made a move to undress. Huffing out a breath, Harry reached out and snagged his arm, ignoring his protests as he removed his clothes. He paused a moment to study the flawless perfection that was Louis’ body. Noting his gaze, Louis smirked and turned around, walking towards the bedroom. He hoped the view of his rather impressive assets would be enough to get Harry into bed. Seriously, Louis was horny!

It _almost_ worked. He saw Harry lick his lips as his eyes took in Louis’ shapely figure but the moment he stepped closer, Harry snapped out of his temporary trance.

Louis had no warning when Harry placed his hands under his bum, lifting him up and giving him no choice but to cling to the Alpha or risk falling.

“Why do I need a bath?” Louis pouted, trying to free himself to no avail. Harry was incredibly strong when he put his mind to it!

“Because you smell like _him_ ” Harry growled, unhappily. It took Louis a moment to realise he meant the Alpha at the club. Ah, now it all made sense. Louis sniffed the air. He could detect the pungent odour of an Alpha’s rut mixed in with his natural scent. It made him wrinkle his nose and he assumed it was sending Harry’s protective instincts into overdrive. Harry didn’t even like it when Liam hugged him and left his scent on Louis.

“Fine”, Louis finally acquiesced and Harry gave him a beaming smile before unceremoniously plonking him down in the bath. 

“Ouch!” Louis rubbed a hand over his arse, which had hit the ceramic bottom of the bath tub in a less than pleasant way, “Be a bit more careful, would you?”

“Oops! Sorry!” Harry grinned, not looking sorry at all but then he bent down to give him a soft kiss so Louis forgave him. He relaxed in the warm water as Harry shampooed his hair, his long fingers working through the knots and scratching lightly against his scalp. Louis let out a soft moan in response and he heard Harry’s heartbeat speed up in reaction. 

Harry had just reached for the flannel to clean him up with when Louis felt the familiar tug in his lower stomach make an appearance. 

“Uh, Haz?” Louis moved away before Harry could touch him, knowing that an Alpha’s touch was only going to send him spiralling into his heat faster. “I need to…I’ll finish up here. Can you go wait in the bedroom, please?”

Harry looked confused for a moment before Louis’ scent wafted towards him. His eyes turned darker immediately and he nodded, passing the flannel over to Louis.

“Yeah, I’ll just…wait…whenever you need me”, Harry’s voice sounded rougher than it had a few seconds ago and Louis was thankful for the amount of self-control the Alpha possessed as he walked away. 

Louis hated going into heats without being completely clean. It was just one of his things. Being near an Alpha in rut had apparently triggered his heat to start a few days earlier than expected. Through the closed bathroom door, he could hear Harry calling Paul and notifying him so they could shift the tour dates accordingly. Louis cleaned himself up as fast as he could and by the time he’d towelled himself dry, he could feel the wetness between his arse cheeks. 

“Fuck”, he murmured to himself, not bothering to get dressed before opening the bathroom door to see an equally naked Harry. 

Harry only waited for his nod of consent before he was on him. His hands roamed over Louis’ body as his mouth kissed him, hard and deep.

“Lou, baby”, Harry groaned as he moved his hands down to cup Louis’ arse and felt the wetness there, “So wet for me”. Louis moaned, lightly biting the Alpha’s shoulder to wordlessly tell him to get on with it.

Harry got the message. He lifted the smaller boy in his arms, lips attached to his neck so he could suck another love bite into it. Louis felt as if he were on fire, his body heating up and his cock throbbing with need. 

“Harry!” he choked out when the Alpha laid him down on the bed.

“I’ve got you, love”, Harry murmured back, pressing warm kisses against his lips as one of his hands moved lower to trace over Louis’ hard cock. Louis moaned, his back arching off the bed at the slightest contact.

“Need to come, babe?” Harry enquired and Louis would have said something sassy in reply if his mind could think of anything other than the words, “Harry” and “Yes”.

He moaned and Harry mouthed at his neck, fisting a hand around his cock. He slid his hands up and down, forcing Louis’ hips to pick up the rhythm. All Louis could focus on was the pure, Alpha scent of Harry and the heat of his hand as it massaged his cock. Nothing else mattered at this moment. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck, his fingernails scratching at his back until Harry sped up his hand movements.

“Gonna…” Louis gasped out, all too soon.

“Yeah? Come for me, Lou. Show me how good you are”, Harry’s husky voice whispered in his ear and that, along with Harry’s thumb firmly brushing along his slit was enough to make him spill his load. Strings of creamy white pulsed out of his cock, coating his abdomen and Harry’s hand but the Alpha didn’t seem to care. His eyes had darkened until only a sliver of green was left. He placed his come-covered hand in his mouth and licked every drop off, a blissful look on his face. Louis felt himself grow hard again at the sight.

“You always taste so sweet, Louis”, Harry rumbled, approvingly and Louis’ body heated up at the thought of the Alpha enjoying his essence.

“Hazza”, he groaned, reaching up for the curly-haired man, who immediately moved to lay his body over Louis’. When Harry kissed him, Louis tasted himself on his tongue and that only made him moan louder. He whimpered when one of Harry’s fingers started tracing his rim, circling it a few times to collect the slick that had gathered there.

Harry moved his lips away from Louis’, ignoring his whine of disappointment and began to place wet kisses up his torso. Louis moaned as the Alpha’s finger slipped inside him, reminding him of the ache his body felt and the need to be filled. Harry thrust it in and out slowly then a bit faster, knowing Louis could take it. It wasn’t anywhere near enough though!

He moved Louis’ legs until they rested on his shoulder, giving him better leverage.

“Harry, Hazza, please?” Louis begged for another finger and Harry obliged, slipping a second in with the first and thrusting them faster, harder. He moaned softly at the way Louis’ body easily accepted his fingers, caressing them within his tight heat. 

“More! Fuck, I need…please?” Louis whimpered but Harry was now tracing one of his nipples with his tongue, softly lapping at the bud until it hardened. Louis’ hands were in Harry’s hair, pulling softly at the strands as his pleasure grew. Harry let his breath ghost out over the now wet nipple and Louis arched up, a whine leaving his mouth.

Harry growled with pleasure. He loved how sensitive Louis’ nipples were and the Omega’s reaction to having them played with turned him on so much he had to reach down and palm himself for a moment. He returned his attention back to Louis when the boy moaned, trying to escape from Harry’s ministrations on his sensitive chest. Harry chuckled and closed his mouth over his nipple, enjoying the way Louis squirmed on his fingers as the wet heat surrounded his pink bud, before suckling on it. Louis let out a cry of pleasure, his toes curling up and all Harry had to do was push another finger into his hole while sucking his nipple for Louis to come again, untouched. 

It only took a few seconds for his cock to fatten back up, his body not yet satisfied. 

“Harry, please?” Louis whimpered above him but Harry just switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first.  
He crooked his fingers inside Louis though, searching for that hard bundle of nerves. It didn’t take him long to find it and Louis’ scream of surprise made him moan. He moved up to firmly press his lips against Louis’, barely letting the boy catch his breath before thrusting his fingers in and out relentlessly against his prostate, catching Louis’ noises of pleasure with his mouth. Seeing his eyes glaze over as his orgasm neared, watching the way he would fall apart with nothing on his mind but Harry was one of the Alpha’s guilty pleasures. It was difficult sometimes to stop himself from claiming the beautiful Omega but he knew Louis wasn’t ready to settle down and he respected his wishes.

Still, as he saw Louis’ back arch and the way his lips were caught between his teeth as he tried to stop the loud moans, Harry hoped one day soon, he could call Louis his mate. He knew without a doubt that there was no one else out there for him. Only Louis could drive him crazy with love despite his stubbornness; could make him feel so powerful and powerless at the same time. For him, there was only Louis, the amazing boy who was panting underneath him now.

“I…ngh…wait. W..wait! Stop!” Louis pushed him back and Harry growled but removed his fingers from his hole. He still kept him pinned against the bed though, nuzzling his neck and licking his cheek as Louis caught his breath enough to tell him what he wanted.

“You”, Louis finally gasped out, “I need you in me. Please, Alpha?”

Harry growled at the name, gently biting the skin of Louis’ neck before pulling back and nodding. His hands smoothed over the Omega’s thighs, spreading them wider. Louis bit his lip, closing his eyes as he felt Harry’s cock line up against his opening, rubbing up and down. Harry watched in awe as the smaller boy’s opening fluttered in front of him, trying to tempt him into losing control. He could spend hours just watching Louis and the way his body reacted to his every touch. 

Harry knew the Omega needed him inside but he couldn’t stop himself from taking a moment to bite the soft flesh of his thigh, soothing over the sting with his tongue. Louis whined, hating the way he was being teased. 

“Can you hurry the fuck up?” he finally snapped, his lust-filled brain realising a moment too late that it was the wrong thing to say. He opened his eyes to glance at Harry, whose gaze was piercing into him, dark with a mixture of anger and desire. Louis whimpered when he let go of his legs. For a second, he felt a thread of fear run through his spine at the thought that Harry might just leave him here to get through the heat on his own. As if sensing his thoughts, Harry leaned up pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

“Mine”, he hissed in his ear, making Louis mewl at the way the word was laced with such possessiveness. He moved back again, watching Louis for another moment as he writhed on the bed, eyes wide and pleading.

“On your hands and knees”, Harry growled out and Louis shivered. He loved it when Harry got so dominant and commanding, especially during his heat. His inner Omega purred with pleasure as he hastened to obey.

He moaned as Harry’s large hands covered his arse, squeezing it roughly before he spread his cheeks apart. Louis’ hips bucked forward when he felt the wet heat of Harry’s tongue over his hole, tracing it.

“Alpha”, he moaned and Harry rumbled in approval before licking over his hole again, watching the opening flutter with desperation. Louis could only moan as Harry’s licked into him, his tongue massaging his walls, giving him just enough friction to make him crave for more. 

“Love the way you taste, Lou”, Harry groaned against his skin before diving back between his cheeks to nibble and suck along his rim.

Louis choked back a moan and writhed against him, pushing himself back onto Harry’s face and covering it in slick. In other circumstances, he might have been embarrassed by his wanton display but right now, he couldn’t care less. He wanted more. He _needed_ more!

“Haz, Alpha, please? Need you”, Louis whimpered as his orgasm built up again at a rapid pace. Harry stopped and removed his tongue right as Louis was on the edge, causing him to let out a cry of frustration and try and hump against the mattress for friction. Harry’s arms came around his waist, pulling him up against his chest before he could manage to push himself over the edge. 

“Harry!” he cried out, tears filling his eyes at being denied what his body so desperately craved.

“I want you to come with me inside you. You’d like that, yeah?” Harry whispered huskily in his ear and Louis took a shaky breath, nodding eagerly. 

“Y..yeah. Please!” he answered, his voice throaty. He shifted a bit and felt the long, thick erection of the Alpha between his cheeks. It made him whine, his inner Omega taking over and making him bend down, arse out on display. Harry groaned at the sight.

“Fuck, Lou! Always so perfect for me, aren’t you? Such a good Omega”, he said, voice thick with desire and Louis whined again, nodding. 

“I’m yours”, he whispered and that was apparently it for Harry because he lost the last of his control. His arms came around Louis, holding him securely and Louis cried out when his thick cock entered him in one swift thrust. Harry moaned as he bottomed out, one hand reaching back to squeeze Louis’ arse cheek while he mouthed at his neck. 

“Move!” Louis panted, way past the point of politeness but Harry either didn’t notice or wanted it just as much because he muffled his moan against Louis’ neck before pulling back and thrusting in again. Louis moved his hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Been wanting to do this all night”, Harry breathed into his ear, “Wanted to fuck you in front of that guy in the club. Show him you’re mine”. Louis moaned, his back arching as Harry hit his prostate dead on. 

“You can flirt, Lou. Dance with whoever you want but never forget that _this_ ”, his cock filled him again, Harry twisting his hips and causing Louis to cry out with pleasure, “This belongs to me! Only I get to do this. Touch you in this way. Make you feel good like this”. Harry was growling with the voice of the Alpha now and it only made Louis more frantic for release.

“Yours”, he managed to say, “Always yours”. This time, Harry’s thrust was harder and deeper than before and Louis couldn’t even shout a warning before he came, the creamy liquid spurting out onto the bed sheets.

Harry growled under his breath and started moving faster, pounding into him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis was in heaven. His body was _finally_ getting what it wanted. To be fucked hard and fast. 

“Haz”, he moaned out, his hands shaking with the effort of holding him up. 

“Gonna come again, lovely?” Harry panted into his ear and Louis whimpered. 

“C..can’t”, he breathed out, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Harry thrust in just right, leaving him breathless for a second.

“You can”, Harry growled, hands tightening around him, possessively. “You will. Show me you’re mine!”

Louis screamed as Harry hit his prostate again and then he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

“Harry”, he whimpered, his hips arching up into Harry’s hand. 

“Gonna take my knot, aren’t you?” Harry moaned, pressing kisses against his shoulder blade, “You always take it so well. Fuck! Wish you could see yourself, babe. So desperate for my knot. Want more?”

Louis was past the point of being able to use words but it didn’t matter. He could feel Harry getting closer to his own release and every thrust was making Louis scream out hoarsely. He briefly hoped the walls of the room were sound-proofed or poor Niall next door would be getting the soundtrack to the show of his life. Then again, he probably wouldn’t mind!

Louis cried out as Harry continued to drive him towards ecstasy, his hand stroking his cock in just the right way to bring him closer to release. 

“Come for me, love”, Harry growled and Louis screwed his eyes shut, chasing the feeling his body craved. “Be my perfect Omega. I know you can do it, Lou”.

He felt Harry bite his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for him to feel the Alpha’s possession and that was when he gave in. Louis cried out Harry’s name as he came again, collapsing onto the pillow as his body rode out the aftershocks. 

He heard the Alpha moan above him, his thrusts starting to grow more erratic as the cock inside him seemed to swell. Louis turned his head to the side, prompting Harry to place two fingers in front of his mouth. Louis immediately took them in, sucking on them enthusiastically and Harry groaned. 

Louis almost wished he could turn around to see the way Harry looked right now- eyes dark and glazed, cheeks flushed, curly hair all over the place. It always affected him to know he caused Harry to get in that state, to lose control in such a way.

His body should have been exhausted but it was still waiting for that final thing to completely relieve his ache. 

“Harry, please? N..need your knot”, Louis moaned as Harry removed his fingers from his mouth. His cock started filling with blood again, getting hard within a matter of seconds. 

“Come again for me. D..don’t touch yourself!” Harry growled back. Louis tilted his neck to the side, moaning when the Alpha went straight to the place where he would one day have a bond mark. It was so tempting to just let go and give Harry permission to bond him. He knew Harry would be _it_ for him, eventually but a part of him still felt he was too young to settle down. Not just yet…but soon.

Distracting himself from the way his inner Omega desperately wanted to be mated and marked by this Alpha, Louis reached a hand back to tangle it in Harry’s curly locks. He scratched at his scalp lightly, knowing the man was seconds away from coming as his knot stretched him even further.

“Lou!” Harry choked out, “Gonna come!” 

“Need you to”, Louis murmured. He pulled his hair harder and Harry cried out, finally popping his knot. The feel of the Alpha’s come spurting out inside him in hot waves was enough for Louis to reach his own orgasm. He came dry this time and his cock finally deflated, his inner Omega content for the next few hours.

Harry was mouthing at his neck, nuzzling his cheek and whimpering until Louis recovered enough to give him his attention.

“Was I good to you?” Harry asked, voice shaky. Louis chuckled, reaching back to pet the Alpha’s cheek. Normally, it was the Omega who craved an Alpha’s praise but in their case, things were the other way around. Normal was overrated anyway!

“You were the best, love”, Louis answered, his voice sounding utterly wrecked and that made Harry mewl with satisfaction. He gently turned Louis so they were lying against each other, back to chest while they waited for Harry’s knot to go down. 

Louis sighed as Harry kissed his neck, again and again, almost obsessively. It wasn’t his fault. Louis was well aware of how much Harry wanted to mate him and that the reason they hadn’t yet was only because Harry respected Louis’ decisions but his inner Alpha didn’t understand the situation anymore than Louis’ Omega did. To their inner wolves, knotting was part of the process of claiming a mate and Harry’s Alpha couldn’t figure out why Louis’ neck was unmarked. So he kissed it. A lot. Worshiping it as if that would make a mark miraculously appear. One day…

Louis reached up to stroke Harry’s curls off his sweaty forehead, smiling at the way the man leant into his touch, nuzzling into the palm of his hand.

“Hey, Haz?” 

“Mhm?” Harry asked, getting back to the task of sucking another love bite against Louis’ skin.

“I love you”, he breathed. Harry paused his work and turned his full attention to Louis’ words.

“Like, I know we haven’t mated yet…officially”, Louis continued, his hands shaking a bit as his nerves grew. Harry pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his cheeks to calm him and Louis gave him a grateful look before carrying on. “We’re not mated yet but…I just want you to know that I think…no, I _know_ you’re going to be the one for me. I’m just not ready right now to be marked but I love you. A lot. I really…”

“Lou”, Harry was smiling, eyes sparkling as his dimples winked down at Louis. “I love you too. And you’re definitely the one for me. Whenever you’re ready, whether it’s months from now or years, I’ll be here. I’ll wait. You’re mine, babe”.

Louis tilted his head up for a kiss, sighing contently when Harry’s lips moulded over his own. It was soft and sweet, hinting at a future together and many more to come. 

“You’re mine too, you know”, Louis added, moving one of Harry’s hands to rest against his stomach, where Harry’s knot could be felt. “I don’t let just any random knot me”.

“Good”, Harry growled, caressing Louis’ stomach and the sound made the Omega shiver and tighten around his knot, causing Harry to moan as another wave of come shot out. Louis chuckled as Harry pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his body to cocoon him the way his inner Omega wanted.

“I’ve been yours from the moment we met in that bathroom. I think it was fate”, Harry replied, softly, pressing another kiss to the smaller lad’s lips. Louis smiled, nodding.

“It is what it is”, he agreed as he drifted off to sleep, his body needing to recuperate. Harry smiled in response, stroking his hand along the Omega’s arm, safe in the knowledge that he would one day be able to claim this man who he had fallen head over heels in love with as his mate. For now, that knowledge was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3 xx  
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_believe) if you'd like :)


End file.
